


Suus 'A Venatus

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whoa hey lesbians </p><p>Kanaya has a keen sense of smell and Rose is a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suus 'A Venatus

**Author's Note:**

> on my phoooone

There was a time shortly after the humans arrived that you walked passed Rose's room to hear some small squeaks and the occasional sigh. Because you respect the human girl, you decided against opening the door and put it out of your mind. Besides, you didn't know a whole lot about humans or their tendencies. It could've been a practice of sorts to ease her mind or whatever, but you'd be lying to yourself if you said she probably wasn't masturbating. Because she was. You could smell the urged want and the scent of sex, though it was a single act. 

Truthfully, you weren't sure how to respond. Obviously, it would have been dumb to walk in or knock on the door and interrupt at all. That'd cause a lot of problems and make your messy friendship awkward and distant. 

But, now, away from the strong scent of pheromones and want that threatened to unsheath your bulge, you still aren't sure. Confronting her would be dumb and unwise. After several minutes of contemplation, you decide to forget about it. Not as if it's unusual, it was just that Rose is by your side traditionally. This topic of what she does behind her doors is intriguing and, well, hot. But you don't dig into it. 

 

Rose sits adjacent from you on the floor with a small pile of useless and mildly interesting books representing a table. She's got her god tier outfit under her and the orange fabric, you think, clashes with the dull brown of the pillow she's sitting on. 

It's an unimportant detail and you don't mention it. 

Instead, you stay silent. While you should be researching several different subjects, you've been working most intensely on a shitty romance novel you'd found on the shelves next to other, low quality books. This one contains two lowbloods struggling against the distance between them to be together. The title, however, is much longer and is far too exasperating to tell. 

Rose's book is telling of the most inner workings of sburb and sgrub. And while she has the definitions of all sorts of sessions memorized, she reviews them again. "Just in case," she would say. 

Then, you can smell it. That strange heat that came from Rose's room that one time and the scent tickles the tip of your nose with a tangy burn. She doesn't make a move to excuse herself or anything, but you notice she's not really reading that book. Her eyes are slightly glazed over as she looks down at the pages with her cheeks flushes a lighter shade than her name. There's a moment where you kind of want to reach out and touch the burning skin, but you don't. 

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"What's your red quadrant's current status?"

"Empty." Like the rest, you almost say. 

Rose moves and knocks her foot and knee against your own. It doesn't go unnoticed and she smiles a little. "Would you mind if I filled it?"

It makes you blush a little and puts a silly smile on your face. You don't really pity the girl but the emotions could spring at any point. "No, I wouldn't. In fact, I think I'd be quite happy with that arrangement." You turn your silly smile to her and it almost grows embarrassed. 

Rose scoots closer to you and smiles with her head on your shoulder. 

The smell doesn't go away and you figure the whole situation is rather odd. If she was all hot and bothered, why did she ask about your quadrants rather than leave? Your next, immediate thought is: "Was she thinking of me?" Were you, Kanaya Maryam, running through whatever heated fantasies plauged your (now) matesprit's mind? While part of you wanted to deny it, another found it exciting. 

 

As expected, the relationship is slow. The two of you've got three years - why worry? It's not as if you're scrambling to meet each other, despite being universes away. No, no. Rose is already here and she's already holding your hand and kissing your cheek and she is very, very much physical. 

But, because you're "going steady," you figure you won't be able to find out about Rose's little thoughts for quite some time. It's not really upsetting, but curiosity burns in you endlessly. 

 

Dave and Rose are having a very serious conversation in front of you about human sleeping tendencies. The whole subject is really deaf to you, having always been a horrible sleeper and now dead, so it all comes and goes in a whoosh of noise. Instead, you simply twiddle your fingers above Rose's hand and zone out into the meaningless noise and exotic color of your girlfriend's hair. 

Her brother moves his hands a lot when he talks. Every other word is a new motion and it's odd to watch as Rose is so still. Eventually, though, the conversation loses its taste and Dave scuttles out of the room mumbling uselessly. Rose sighs with boredom and looks at you with a small, slightly entertained smile. It grows bigger when you openly acknowledge it. 

"What?"

"Nothing," she shrugs, still smiling, and the smell comes to you in a rush. Again, it stings your nose in a painfully delightful way and it's hard not to imagine your bulge moving in and out of her nook. That alone makes you blush, but you roll your eyes for Rose. 

You're tempted to confront her about her increased sex drive, or whatever, and you imagine she'd get a part of the thrill when being at the other end of the embarrassment chain. 

Then, you're struck with a thought. 

Does she know that you know?

It's possible. The two of you had had in depth conversations about alien anatomy and how exactly it works and whatnot. Rose knows how keen you are on smell, especially with being a rainbow drinker. Maybe she knows that you've been thinking about it? Closed doors and jade stained sheets? You are dealing with an extreme string puller, someone who can see (some of) the future, so it'd be smart to assume she knows it all. 

With that in mind, confronting the girl would serve no prizes. She'd simply smirk and say it took you long enough, and continue to tease you about the thoughts and all. You'd continue to be at the end of a stick in which you're issued some enjoyable embarrassment. Honestly, you're beginning not to mind all that much. 

 

You walk by her door and immediately identify the scent of her frenzied act. She's making her little noises and you can imagine her biting her lips and, if you pursue this train of thought, you'll probably end up rubbing yourself in the middle of the hallway. 

So, you knock. 

Rose squeaks loudly. You hear the rush of fabric and the moving of sheets as she prepares haphazardly to entertain whichever guest. Despite yourself, a smirk grows on your lips. Maybe she doesn't know? Or perhaps she wasn't expecting such a swift attack - honestly, you weren't either. 

The door slides open with a comical noises and you see the flushed face of Rose Lalonde, who looks more than a bit flustered. "Kanaya?" she says, quizzically, as if you being her is an absolute miracle. 

"Yes. Maybe I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

The door shuts automatically as the two of you leave the entrance. Pointedly, you sit on her bed. There's the faint outline of her head on the pillow and you suppose, if she wasn't getting off on the bed, it was on the cold, steely floor. You watch her face and the blush is close to being her namesake. 

"Is there..." she coughs and continues to looked adorable and embarrassed. "Something of which you'd like to discuss, Kanaya?"

"Of course," you nod. The smirk has become playful and you can tell Rose knows she's at a disadvantage here. Maybe she wasn't aware of the smell? Regardless, you're bringing it up. "I'd like to talk about the, uh, scent. That's been floating around."

She sits on the opposite side of the bed with a confused stare. 

"Okay, so. Uh, I dunno, but I can smell it when..."

Rose motions for you to go on. 

"When... You're, uh, horny? Yeah."

It's extremely awkward and you want to slap yourself for not seeming even slightly cocky. Oh well, you suppose. "Which is often."

Rose puts her head in her hands and, through the holes on in between her fingers you see, she goes a shade darker than her namesake. Honestly, the fact wasn't brought up for pure embarrassment or any kind of humiliation. However, part of Rose's little game - intentional or not - is all about teasing and twerking. Besides, you'd never broadcast the informatiom outside of these walls. The fact that Rose gets off often is a thing shared between you, your bulge, her, and her hand. A very simplistic circle of communication, you'd think. 

Rose breathes out a muffled "oh my god" and shakes her head. You blush lightly and try to pay attentiom to the glow beneath your fingernails and the scent your matesprit is giving off in intoxicating waves. "I - I'm sorry," she says it almost confused - which is fine with you. Why is she apologizing? "I hadn't realized... I thought I was, uh, stealthy."

"To be honest, I thought it was another of your games. Let's get the rainbow drinker high off of pheromones."

She giggles, still embarrassed but tension is fleeting. "No, no, but it's a game we'll play... later."

You cock an eyebrow, insisting she go on. She's left you hanging. 

"After this game."

"And what's this game?"

"The game where you're the one pulling the strings." Her change in attitude goes from embarrassed to hopeful in a matter of seconds. It makes your heart ache with pity as she looks up at you with a red face and a small smile.

"Well," you start. Words fail you and, before the silence gets awkward, you stand up. Rose seems slightly surprised with the sudden shift from stillness and watches you, as if amazed, as you come scoot close to her on the bed. She backs up, which is perfect, because now your alligned with her perfectly. You note that, with her thighs titled upward, her god tier skirt is beginning to show you more leg. 

"Well?" Rose asks. 

"I suppose this is a game I can play."

"Really?" she asks, and the scent she gives off immediately becomes stronger. Unlike the usual thirst for blood that you recognize as hunger, this is almost completely different. Still, you want and desire a substance. However, this one is far more intoxicating than plain hunger. Rose swipes away your thoughts with an, "Oh. Kanaya."

"Ye..." you follow her eyes to the bulge in you lap and shrug. "Bone bulge."

"Boner? I thought they were... Uh, purely fictitious."

"Oh, no."

It ends simply and this time you easily ghost your lips over hers. Honestly, what's on your mind isn't determining this degree of desire you're feeling. You've got your mind on how fantastic her legs look when not hidden in that god tier garb. However, you're not allowing your eyes to wander. What would your matesprit think if she caught your eyes all over her? If Rose weren't Rose, you'd imagine she'd appreciate the gesture of attraction. But, Rose is Rose, and she'd purely take it as a want (maybe even a need) for her body. 

You keep your eyes on her face, though her own eyes are shut as she makes small moans and desperate whimpers. It's encouraging, really, but how embarrassed she is about the whole situation is almost annoying. Almost. 

Fangs pinch at her lips and she squeaks just before you officially kiss her. It's not awkward, but Rose is plenty hesitant when you suck at her bottom lip or, really, do anything. She's probably reading too deeply into this whole mess and assuming the worst. Whatever; once you're finished with this game you'll tell her how much you adore her and how the two of you are perfect for each other. Rose, and admittedly yourself, is a sucker for such cliches. But it's not as if you don't mean them regardless. 

Warm palms come to rest on your sides and stay there while you lay your hands on her thighs - fingertips just under the fabric, but no movement. You doubt she's even noticed this as her tongue comes to play with yours - slowly, always slowly, but interested. The two of you dance but, ultimately, you win, and she's more than welcoming to the victor. 

"Take off your shirts."

"Hmm?" you ask. The smirk you're hiding is evident in your voice. 

"Please, Kanaya."

"Please what?"

"Kanaya."

"Yes, Rose?"

She sighs and basically groans at your ignorance. However, she's got a playful smile so you don't feel guilty in the slightest. 

"I wanna see your twinkling nipples."

"I may be waning black for you, my dear."

"I suppose that's fine," she remarks, almost thoughtful. Your shirts end up on the ground anyway. 

"Oh, please." Your eyes roll and the conversation drops. Her palms move to the small of your back and you slowly feed your fingers under the material of her dress. You're careful not to prick her skin when you start to smooth your tongue along one side of her neck, teeth just gliding over the memorized veins. 

Picking an area close to the middle her neck, you start a slow sucking motion. "Be careful with... your teeth." Rose's breath is heavy and she seems to shuffling awkwardly in her seat. You hum against her throat to acknowledge her warning and then run one of you hands down the slide of her thighs. Her skin is warm for something so pale and white, but it's also decorated in small freckles that move with her skin. She shivers by your touch and her scent is beginning to drown you. 

It's stopped stinging your nostrils and is now simply intoxicating. Your nails lightly dig into her skin when Rose brings one of her warm palms down onto the lump in your skirt. The shiver that steals your body is outrageous but the moan that overtakes your throat is even more so. Your back arches awkwardly and the fangs you've got on her neck slide down to her colar bone. 

"Are you... sensitive?" she takes a long breath between her words. The air is warm yet freezing when it hits the back of your neck and the tip of your shoulders. 

"Extremely. You've read the novels - right?"

"I thought it was fiction." Her cheeks dazzle red and the only way you can tell is by the warmth that continues to engulf you. 

You tsk with a tight, "No, not at all," and kiss her neck repeatedly. 

One of her hands comb through your hair while the other attempts to stealthily move your skirt up to your waist. Not as if you mind, but it's beginning to become distracting when her heated hand lands on the thin cloth of your underwear, warmth making your hips whip out to her. She's stunned, surprised really, and then slowly begins moving her fingers about your unsheathed bulge. Meanwhile, you've got your hand up her dress and another hand working at her hidden breast. 

Rose is still all noises and breaths, her intoxicating scent now all about you and swarming you in a delicious attack. It only gets stronger when you finally, it seems, press your fingers against her slit. She gasps, rocks her hips slightly, and seems nothing but paralyzed as she whimpers to go on, go on, Kanaya, make me say your name. 

Oh, you can only try. 

You get rid of her panties quickly by simply leaving them to dangle at her ankles. It's not as if keeping things clean is an absolute priority for either of you - especially considering the jade splotch in your skirt. Rose's fingers continue to play with your bulge through the thick layer of cloth between her warmth and your wriggling genitalia. She ruts against your entire hand when you bring your palm against her sex. 

"Skirt. Kanaya, your skirt."

"Your shirt?"

"Okay, okay, one... second."

Temporarily, you get off Rose and begin undoing all the buttons that line the length of your skirt. Your matesprit, clumsily, pulls off the rest of her outfit and hurriedly discards it randomly. She takes no time to step up to you and, on her tiptoes, continue the kiss that the two of you had abandoned. She's as warm as ever and the scent is flooding your entire system and your knees almost buckle when she whispers your name repeatedly. Kanaya, Kanaya, Kanaya, the K is losing its pronunciation in favor of panting and small moans. Your hand finds its way back to her crotch and you tease the area of her inner thighs until she moves her hips to bring your hand where she wants it. Rose moans and shudders and bites your lip. 

The two of you, over a ten minute period involved with tripping and grabbing and quick but lingering kisses, make it to a more comfortable spot on the couch. She's in your lap this time, nook wet and hot in between your legs. It takes almost all of your willpower not to pin her down and just devour her like you could and totally can. Instead, she throws your underwear out of the way and wraps her hand around your bulge, jerking once. Your hips follow and continue though she stopped, and your breathing ends up heavy when you finally get your senses back in order. When you attempt to talk it comes out as a "ggg" sound. 

Rose is biting her lip with a hint of excitement all over. 

She looks into your eyes and the two of you mentally agree that all the fun and games can wait. There will be a time where one of you, probably Rose, will have the other on their knees from across the room with at least three other people nearby. But, right now, you're going crazy from all the sexual frustration and she's just about dead with waiting for release this long. 

You drive two fingers into her slit and rub her clit with your thumb (research is so useful). She nearly falls and ends there, but finds the generosity within her to yank your bulge again. A ripple of pleasure causes your back to arch and your hips to bounce, but to keep Rose planted you restrain yourself as much as possible. She's got your name all over her mouth with the occasional curse or swear and has to lean against your chest to keep balance; to keep her hand on your bulge and make you do the same. 

Rose comes with a quiet moan and a bite on her lip while her body stills around your fingers. Sadly, the hand on your bugle stops, too, and it takes a horrific whine on your part for her to realize this. Almost stumbling, she continues her pumping and you slowly lose focus about a lot of things. You don't give her a warning for your climax despite the groan that rings in your throat while pleasure rips through your body. Jade spills out between the two of you, but you can't bring yourself to care about either the couch or the carpet. 

She kisses you chastely on the lips.

Your breathing is still heavy when she whispers, smirking almost evily, "Game over."

"Your turn," is all you can make out both mentally and physically. Rose kisses you again.


End file.
